


It's You

by PastelWriter613



Series: Miraculous Discoveries [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, Some angst, Steamy makeouts that get pretty far, everything you need in a good reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWriter613/pseuds/PastelWriter613
Summary: After being shot down by Ladybug once more, Chat Noir needs some time to clear his head. What happens after he hears Marinette crying? Click Bait here to find out! No, but seriously there's some comforting and spicy make outs.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> This is also published on FF, but I'm transitioning here and trying to move my more recent stuff. If you like, tell me and I'll try to do more stuff like this. I'm actually really behind on Ladybug right now, but my CampCamp fic should be out soon.

That day had started much like every other one. Adrien got up and ready, brushing his teeth and putting on an absurdly expensive outfit. His bodyguard/personal gorilla drove him to school, where he tried to take notes while Nino and Alya gossiped back and forth across the rows. He didn’t pay much attention to them, trying to focus on their lesson, until he heard mention of seeing a movie later that day.

“I’m up for that! I’m free after fencing today,” he said, turning around in his seat to face Alya and her shy friend. Marinette looked away as soon as he caught her eyes. Adrien’s smile faltered a bit, but he wasn’t too discouraged (or surprised). Marinette had never quite warmed up to him after that whole gum incident. He was pretty sure that the only reason she hung out with him was because Nino and Alya were dating. She still refused to look at him. He didn’t even know what color her eyes were.

Alya jumped in her seat happily. “That sounds perfect!” She elbowed Marinette between the ribs. “Doesn’t it, Marinette?”

Adrien smiled hopefully at her as Marinette shrugged and tugged on one of her cute pigtails.

“Uh.. Yeah. Yeah! That s-sounds great!” She finally replied. He released the breath he hadn’t realized he been holding.

Nino pumped his fist in the air. “Nice! It’s a date then!"

Adrien laughed and turned back to see Mme Bustier begin to write another bullet point on the board, not noticing the rapid blush that was creeping up Marinette’s cheeks.

Unfortunately, their movie plans were put on hold when a shrill scream interrupted his fencing class.

“Uh, oh,” Adrien muttered, running into the locker room. “Looks like we’re needed, buddy.” His kwami floated out of his locker, looking a bit sleepy. But there was no time. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

The akuma was a self-employed mushroom farmer who supplied the restaurant in the hotel that the Mayor (Chloe’s father) owned. After Chloe accused the mushroom soup of making her sick, Mayor Bourgeois had terminated the farmer’s contract with the restaurant. The poorly named “Shroom Dude” claimed that his mushrooms were innocent and went on a rampage, exhaling clouds of anesthesia type spores, which placed anyone who inhaled them into a deep sleep.

Having to protect both Mayor Bourgeois and Chloe, again, Ladybug and Chat Noir lured the Shroom Dude into the hotel, where they trapped him with Cataclysm. Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, a plastic bag, which she placed around his head to force him to inhale his own spores. When Shroom Dude was fast asleep, Ladybug snapped his mirrored shades and purified the akuma as it came out.

Chat Noir grinned as he and Ladybug shared their signature fist bump. “Looks like we’ve saved Paris once again, Bugaboo,” he said and was rewarded with a small smile from his Lady. He felt his heart swell. He hadn’t seen her in a while. The last akuma had been almost week ago and it wasn’t like he could just hang out with her. Or ask for her number. Or… anything really. But Chat didn’t care about that at the moment. All he could focus on was the swirling, bright blue depths of her eyes. How was he expected to concentrate on akumas with this gorgeous girl as his partner?

“I guess we did.” She nodded at his blinking Miraculous, “and just in time, I’d say.”

Chat winced, his eyes also falling on his ring before he gestured to her earrings. “You too, My Lady.”

Her hands flew up to cup her beeping Miraculous. “Right.” Ladybug’s eyes widened as though she’d just remembered something important. Something she was excited about. “Oh! I have to go! I totally forgot I’ve got something I’m supposed to be at!”

“Oh yeah?” They were running out of time, but there was always time to tease his Ladybug. “What? You got a hot date or something?”

A bit of pink rose to her cheeks, but she smiled confidently. “Uh… Yeah.” Ladybug grinned, letting out a giddy laugh. “Actually, I do.” She gave him a quick wave before pulling out her yoyo. “I’ll see you later, Chat.” With that, she swung away across the rooftops, her silhouette casting shadows on the buildings below.

Chat stood rooted in place, watching his Lady make her graceful escape as he felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Oh. She… had a date. A hot date. Of course. Ladybug was beautiful and courageous and kind and he shouldn’t be surprised that someone else had noticed that about her too. Someone else that she actually liked back. Not him. Chat sighed, extending his baton and heading back to the locker room. Fencing class was long over, so Adrien was able to change into his street clothes in peace. He frowned at his phone, which was blinking steadily. 5 texts from “Nino”.

“yo there’s an akuma on the loose”

“omg he calls himself shroom dude”

“where the hell are you dude you gotta get here this guy is insane”

“chat and lady got him man i cant believe you missed this”

“dude we still on for that movie”

The movie. Dammit. With the Akuma and Ladybug’s date, Adrien had forgotten all about the movie. He shot Nino a quick text to let him know that he was sorry and was still coming before running out the door. By the time Adrien made it to the theater, the movie had already started and the usher refused to sell him a ticket. Adrien grumbled and texted Nino about the situation before calling his bodyguard to pick him up.

This day had been a complete bust. He had missed half his fencing class to deal with that damn akuma, which made him miss a night out with friends and wasted the one night he had off this week. And Ladybug... Ladybug had a date. A hot date. With someone she liked. Someone she liked more than him.

Adrien shoved the thought out of his head as his bodyguard pulled up. He stepped into the back of the car and watched through the window as the movie theater disappeared and they made their way back to his mansion. His empty mansion, as he discovered that his father had left on a business trip to Italy and Nathalie had already gone home for the day. Adrien bid his bodyguard farewell, before officially retiring to his room for the night.

“Man!” Plagg floated out into the open, heading straight for the mini fridge. “That sucks! I was looking forward to that popcorn!” The kwami rubbed his belly. “So salty… So yummy…”

“Shut up, Plagg,” Adrien moped, falling back to lay on the couch. “You can get food any time. This was my chance to go out and spend some time with my friends.”

Plagg thought about it. “Yeah… I guess nothing beats camembert.” He pried open the door and dove headfirst into his cheese supply. “But do you really think you can count Marinette as your friend? She barely even looks at you.”

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. “Of course she’s my friend! We just… don’t talk much.” He sighed, thinking back to a few month ago when he’d broken up her date with the Evillusrator. “She didn’t seem to mind Chat Noir. In fact,” he smirked at Plagg, “she said that she was pretty impressed with him.”

“Yeah,” Plagg stuffed his face with a wedge of camembert. “Whatever. None of that changes the fact that Ladybug has a date tonight and you’re stuck at home alone. Again.”

His kwami was right, of course, but that didn’t make it any easier for him to hear. He might not be able to be with Ladybug tonight, but he didn’t have to be alone. “Plagg, Claws Out!” The transformation took Plagg by surprise, sucking him into the ring with a squeal of protest. Chat Noir slipped soundlessly from his windowsill, and breathed deeply. The cool air calmed him down and cleared his head. He wasn’t really sure why he wanted to visit Marinette, but he did. It was something about that night he’d met her as Chat. The way she looked at him and smiled. He’d never seen that as Adrien. She always seemed distant. But with Chat she’d laughed and joked, telling him about the dream she’d had where a banana had come alive and tried to take over the world using her fashion advice to brainwash the masses. He’d laughed so hard that he almost walked into a light pole, which had made that cute snort come out of her nose.

Chat smiled, soaring across Paris and letting his thoughts drift further away from Ladybug. He still wasn’t quite sure what he was doing when he landed on Marinette’s balcony. It wasn’t too late. He could always leap away and go back to his room. There was no shame in that. She’d never know he was there. It was the smart thing to do.

His enhanced hearing picked up something faint that made him pause. Chat stepped closer to the window, listening carefully. There was a second, louder sob. It was Marinette. As he drew closer, she came into view. She was curled up on her chaise, crying into her blanket. Sniffling and rubbing her eyes, Marinette looked up and Chat could see the puffy circles under her bloodshot eyes. Her soft hair was down, pulled out of its typical pigtails and flat against her neck. She wore a thin tank top and breezy pajama shorts, cinched in at the waist.

Marinette frowned, squinting to make sure she was seeing right. “Chat…? Chat Noir?”

He swallowed, stepping forward with hesitation as his eyes fell to his feet. “I’m.. Damn, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Chat obviously hadn’t meant to spy on her, let alone be caught spying on her. “I just heard you crying and I…” He looked up to find her wide eyes staring back at him. His breath hitched and he felt his pulse quicken. “I should… I should go..”

Marinette held his gaze for a moment longer before shaking her head. “No. It’s okay. You can... uh. Stay.” When Chat didn’t move, she stood up, still clutching the blanket wrapped around her as she walked toward the window. The strap of her tank top slipped down a bit, revealing the edge of a pink polka-dot bra. Marinette gave him a small smile through the window before unlatching it and letting it swing forward into her room. She tilted her head slightly, inviting him in.

Chat didn’t understand. This was Marinette, his classmate and the girl who barely made eye contact with him as Adrien, who was in inviting Chat Noir into her room. But who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? He swallowed nervously, nodding and stepped in through the window before she could change her mind, like he’d been about to. She shivered as a gust of chilly air blew through the room and closed the window quickly before sitting back down on her chaise. Marinette pulled the blanket tighter around herself, tucking her knees closer to her chest.

“So what brings you to the neighborhood?” She asked, not bothering to address the oddness of the situation or the fact that she'd been crying, “I doubt even with your super special hearing that you could have heard me across town.”

“You don’t know just how super special it is, Princess.” Chat smiled, gaining back the confidence his persona usually gave him. “You also don’t know where I live. Maybe my flat is right next door.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but let out a small laugh as she wiped her wet cheeks on her blanket. “Yeah, right. If you lived around here then you’d know my Dad and what he’d do if he caught a boy in my room at night.” She raised an eyebrow when he winced and scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Uh… Yeah.” Chat’s eyes flicked to the hatch-door in her floor. He _did_ know her Dad. “Maybe, I shouldn’t be here…”

Marinette shook her head, sniffling again as she scooted over on the chaise to make room for him. “No, it'll be fine.” She patted the space next to her. “As long as we’re quiet.”

He bit his lip cautiously walked over to sit next to Marinette, making sure to leave at least a foot of space between them. She smiled and snuggled back into her nest of blankets. Chat smiled back, taking in the sight of his classmate curled up next to him. Marinette leaned against his shoulder, pressing her face into the fabric as she let out a shaky sigh. Chat stiffened, eyes widening as he swallowed hard. She was pressed up against him. He could feel her warmth through the fabric of his suit. Marinette was in her pajamas and leaning up against him in her bedroom at night.

Marinette half laughed, half sobbed, feeling how uncomfortable he had become. “What’s wrong, kitty? Chat got your tongue?” She wiped her nose on her blanket before sitting up straight to look at him. Chat’s face was reddening quickly. Her eyebrows knit together as she pouted with concern. “Is something wrong?”

Chat shook his head quickly, too frozen in place to acknowledge her cat joke as he tried to stutter out something that made sense. “No! It’s just… I’ve never been… Well… In a girl’s room. Alone. With her. At night.” Could his face get any darker?

Marinette leaned away, feeling a blush of her own spreading across her cheeks. “Oh. I didn’t realize. I just thought... Y’know. The great ‘Chat Noir’! Lady Killer! Sexiest Hero in the City!” She giggled. “Besides Ladybug, of course.”

Of course. Chat couldn’t argue with that. “No! It’s not like that! I’m… not like that. At all. I’m loyal to my Lady.” Marinette frowned at that, which just confused him further. “And it’s not like me and Ladybug can go out on dates or anything… So we can’t really…”

“But...” Marinette squinted, making sure to choose her words carefully. “You’re not Chat Noir all the time.”

“Course not!” He grinned and ran a hand through his wild blonde hair, “It’d be exhausting to be this good looking all the time.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “No. What I meant was… You guys aren’t superheroes all the time, so... You have a real life too.” Chat frowned, still not understanding what she was getting at. She took a breath and pressed on. “So don’t you have someone else when you’re just you? Like a girlfriend or something?”

Chat’s eyes widened and he raised his hands in defense. “What?! No! I.. I don’t..” He shook his head quickly, looking away. “I would never… I… She’s the only one.” He sighed and stared off wistfully, unable to keep Ladybug out of his thoughts anymore. “She’s the only one for me. But she…” Chat winced, “I guess she just doesn’t feel the same way.”

Marinette was quiet and her gaze fell to her knees, still curled up to her chest. He looked down, shifting a bit to get a better look at her face. She was crying again.

“Hey…!” Chat cooed to her, unsure of what to do. “It’s alright…” He placed an arm around her cautiously. She buried her face into his shoulder to muffle her sobs. “Do you… Maybe… wanna to talk about it?”

Marinette took a deep breath and shook her head slowly. “It’s nothing. Just… Guy problems.”

Chat laughed, trying to lighten the mood. “Tell me about it. They’re all useless if you ask me. Especially anyone who doesn’t understand how lucky they’d be to have a sweet girl like you…” He smiled down at her, hoping that she understood that he meant every single word. He didn’t know who Marinette was talking about, but they’d have to be the biggest idiot in the world if they didn’t see how Marinette felt about them.

“Then why can’t I get over him…?” Marinette whispered, more to herself than him. Chat felt his heart break with those words. He knew how she felt. Why did he still pine after Ladybug when she’d ignored and shot him down so many times? The answer was simple.

“Because…” He took her chin in his clawed hand, lightly guiding her face up until their eyes met. Chat heard the breath hitch in her pale, soft throat and felt his own heartbeat flutter in his chest. “You love him…” He wiped a tear from her cheek gently. “Just like…”

Her eyes were blue. How could he have not have known that? How could he have been in class with her for so long and have never seen them like this? They were a breathtaking, vivid blue. Beginning to get lost in their depths, he pulled her tighter against him. Her blue-bell eyes flickered away from his for a moment to look at his lips.

Chat swallowed nervously. “Just like I love her.”

Marinette leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a tender, chaste kiss. Chat’s eyes widened drastically as his senses were overloaded with the feeling of his classmate’s soft lips against his. She had kissed him. Marinette had kissed him. He lifted his hands away from her, afraid to touch her or to do anything.

She pulled away from him, eyebrows furrowed as she searched his gaze. “I.. I can stop. If you.. don’t want…”

Chat realized that she was nervous. She wanted reassurance. She wanted to know that he wanted her back. He reached his hand up to cup her face, careful not to scratch her with his claws. Marinette’s eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his touch and a blush crept up her cheeks. Chat ran a gentle finger across her cheek, fascinated and longing to feel the soft skin under his fingertips. Slowly, he leaned in closer to press his lips against hers. Marinette let out a soft noise as she pressed closer to him, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair, encouraging him to pull her closer.

His arm tightened around her, pulling Marinette halfway into his lap as Chat gently licked her bottom lip. She let her lips part, beckoning him to deepen the kiss as her other hand gripped at fabric that clung to his shoulder. Chat felt the blood rushing down to his groin and shifted a bit, trying to keep her away from the tent forming in his skin-tight suit. Marinette didn’t seem to notice, or at least didn’t care, as she moved her lips against his with a quickly building passion.

Still conscious of his claws, Chat let his hand slide up her hip to cup her back, feeling the warmth of her soft skin through the fabric of his suit. He let out a soft groan, not sure if it was from longing to feel Marinette with his bare hands or the fact that she had just nipped gently at his bottom lip. Since he couldn’t do much about the suit, Chat decided to lean into the kiss, cautiously sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Marinette purred softly into his kiss, sucking on his tongue as she moved closer. Clinging to his neck, she placed a knee between his legs and straddled one of his thighs. Chat felt his face and crotch heating up. Her soft, warm thighs brushed against him. Without warning, Marinette ground her hips onto his thigh, letting out a soft moan into his lips.

That noise let loose something primal within him. Chat’s hands fell from her back to her thighs. His fingers moved up, under the hem of her thin shorts, to cup her supple cheeks. Marinette pulled away from the kiss, breathing in ragged breathes as she stared into Chat’s eyes. He’d never seen anything like this. Her eyes glazed over in desire, her cheeks flushed pink, her lips swollen from kissing. Kissing him.

A growl that sounded far too needy built in the back of his throat as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Finally, he could feel that skin against his. It was so soft and warm. Chat pressed little kisses up and down her neck, only stopping when he heard the breath catch in her throat. He looked up in concern, finding her blue-bell eyes gazing back down at him. “Is this… Too much?”

Marinette shook her head fervently, but leaned away from him for a moment. She straddled him fully, her thighs wrapped around his waist as she shifted her weight into his lap. Her eyes found his once more as she bit her lip, a little shy about her new position. “I thought this would be more comfortable…” Marinette mumbled.

It was more everything. More of her pressing into him. More of her warmth, her touch, her scent. More intense as she rested on his growing erection. More of her that he could kiss, touch, feel… Chat rested his hands on her hips again, nodding his approvable of the position as he answered in a rough voice, “It’s good…”

Marinette smiled, her cheeks lighting up as she leaned down to kiss him again. Chat closed his eyes, letting himself melt into her touch. He let one of his hands creep up her back, stroking her soft skin under her thin shirt. He inhaled, confused when he felt Marinette pull away from his kiss. His eyes fluttered open to see her lean down to kiss his jaw. His pants tightened, the fabric restraining his hardness.

She kissed up to his ear, sucking on the lobe for a moment before tugging on his bell to unzip his collar. Chat groaned, realizing how truly restricting his suit was going to be. It’s not like he could take it off. What would he say? _Oh, hey Marinette! You know that guy you’ve been making out with for the last ten minutes? Surprise! It’s me, Adrien Agreste. And since I know you can’t stand me, I used my secret identity, Chat Noir, to seduce you._

He winced. That’s… That’s not what he was doing, right? Chat clenched his teeth, feeling her quick fingers tug his zipper down as far as it would go, which was only to his collarbone. “M-Marinette…” He stuttered out, unsure if he really wanted to stop her. When she tried to pull his zipper down more, he caught her hand. “It doesn’t go down any further,” he explained before swallowing nervously and trying to meet her eye. “Hey… We don’t need to…”

A wicked smile danced along Marinette’s lips as she pulled her hand away from him. In a one fluid movement, she brought her shirt up over her head and let it fall to the floor softly. Chat’s eyes widened, locking onto hers and refusing to look down. He swallowed hard, feeling his dick twitch against her thigh. There was no way she hadn’t felt that.

Marinette giggled softly, tilting her head in curiosity and still meeting his gaze. His face reddened and he finally looked down, just to escape her eye contact. Chat froze, staring down at her soft pale body. Her bra was pink and white polka-dotted, just as he’d seen before. The planes of her stomach were taunt, obviously toned with regular exercise, though he couldn’t think of what extra-curricular Marinette participated that would give her a body like this.

He stopped thinking when her hands fell to his shoulders, beckoning him to do something. Chat leaned forward, kissing and sucking at her neck as his fingers raked up and down her newly exposed back. Marinette gasped, tugging at his hair as she arched her chest into his touch. His lips moved, working their way down her neck until his kissed and nibbled at the edge of her bra-line. When Marinette reached around her back, obviously deciding that her bra had to come off next, Chat caught her hand.

“Wait.”

Marinette stopped, looking down at him with a questioning gaze. But he wouldn’t meet her eye. Her eyebrows pulled together as she spoke in breathless voice, “Is something wrong, Chat?”

Hearing her use his Super Hero name solidified his resolve. “.. Yeah…” He pulled her arms off him gently, trying to move away, but she was still straddling him. “I… Don’t think I can do this…”

She hesitated for a moment before scooting off him to sit on the chaise next to him. Marinette pulled her blanket up to cover her chest, but Chat wasn’t looking anyway. “Is it Ladybug…?” She asked, looking away as though she were afraid of the answer.

“Well… I do love her… But this isn’t about her.” Chat confessed.

She bit her lip hard and tears welled up in her eyes. “Then it’s me…” Marinette said in a broken whisper, lifting her hands up to cover her face as her shoulders shook gently. “It’s me. It’s always me! I’m too plain, too boring.” She stood up, still holding the blanket up to her armpits while she picked her shirt up off the floor. “I’m not good enough. I’m nothing. Nothing compared to Ladybug…” Marinette let out a strangled sob, holding the edge of the blanket up to her face. “She’s so courageous and beautiful, always so on top of it when she saves the day…” She looked up at him, eyes full of tears. “So why would you ever settle for stupid, old, clumsy Marinette?”

Chat was frozen. He didn’t know what to say. How could he tell her that it wasn’t her? She was amazing. She was fantastic. She was everything. But… He couldn’t be with her. He couldn’t take advantage of her as Chat Noir without her knowing that he was Adrien too. It was wrong. But… He couldn’t tell her who he was. He couldn’t even tell Ladybug.

Ladybug. His Lady. What would she say if she saw him like this with Marinette? If he’d had any kind of chance with her, it would be gone if she ever found out.

Marinette stared at him, tears rolling down to her chin. Chat didn’t say a word even as she sniffed and wiped her face with a breathy sob. “F-First…” She swallowed back her stutter, “First Adrien stands me up at the movies and now you…” Marinette gestured helplessly at him, “You come in here and act so sweet, telling me how much you love….” She stopped, looking away and clutching the blanket to her chest, “… Ladybug. And I-I just…” All the rage that had boiled up inside of her was suddenly replaced by soul-crushing sadness. Marinette buried her face into her blanket, letting out a sob.

Chat’s lips were parted as he struggled to process what she was saying. When he’d come in, Marinette had been crying. Crying because Adrien had stood her up at the movies. Because it was supposed to be a double date. He had had a date with Marinette and he hadn’t even known it.

Chat stood up, not daring to step toward her. “You… You like Adrien Agreste?”

Marinette was taken aback by the question. “I-I… You know Adrien?” Her eyes widened. “Oh.. Oh my God.” Marinette shook her head quickly. “No. Please don’t tell him! If he knew…” Her eyes caught his and Chat saw the panic in them. It was the same panic he’d felt a few minutes ago thinking about Ladybug. “He’d never…” She buried her face in her blanket. “Just get out, Chat. Get out of here…”

Chat’s heart broke. No. Not like this. He wanted to reach out to her. To tell her it was okay because he was Adrien and Adrien thought she was amazing. But… Chat took a step backwards, turning his head away.

“I always thought I could trust you, Chat Noir.”

The way she said those words sent a familiar shiver up his spine. Chat turned around, gazing back at her in awe. That’s why she had let him in. That’s why she had smiled and laughed. Why she had asked about his love for Ladybug. That’s why she’d kissed him. Marinette knew him. She trusted him.

“… Ladybug…?”

Marinette’s head snapped up. Her eyes were wide and her face was a deep red.

Chat gasped as he felt a glass shatter. She was Ladybug. It was her. The same laugh, smile, voice. Same eyes. How could he not have known those eyes? It was her. Marinette was brave. Ladybug was kind. They were always there for Chat and Adrien. Marinette didn’t hate him. She… she loved him.

“Plagg…” Chat said, his voice unsteady. “Claws In.”

Marinette squeaked, covering her eyes to protect his identity. His transformation dropped and Plagg floated off, probably tired of being anywhere near humans and their emotions. Adrien stepped toward her, whispering softly, “Marinette…”

She shook head back and forth as fast as she could. “I can’t know who you are, Chat.”

“But, Princess. I’m not Chat right now. It’s just me…” Adrien gently took the hand covering her face in his, letting her open her eyes to finally see him. “Adrien.”

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open. They were bloodshot from crying, but just as beautiful as he remembered, even behind the mask.

“A-Adrien...?”

He smiled, finally able to feel her soft skin under his fingers as he brushed a stray tear from her cheek. “Would I ever lie to you, Bugaboo?”

Her lips quivered and her eyes filled with tears again. Marinette let out a short laugh, covering her face as she beamed. “I-I… It’s…” She exhaled, gazing into his eyes with disbelief and utter joy. “It’s you.”

Adrien stepped closer to her, his breath mingling with hers. “It’s you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, still gazing into his eyes as her blanket dropped between them. It was just them. No suits. No masks. No secrets. Just Adrien and Marinette. He smiled, leaning in closer to whisper into her ear.

“And I’m so glad it’s you.”


End file.
